Cherry Blossoms
by heya
Summary: Sakura held onto the dream for to long , but when she lets it go , it might come back to haunt her. SasuXSak NaruXhin ShikaXIno NejXten
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own Naruto only the plot

A/N I do not own Naruto only the plot

--

It had been 4 years and there was still no sign of him. Sakura sighed, even after all this time no one had taken that place in her heart. True... She loved Naruto as a brother, and she was closer to all the other members of the rookie nine and team Gai. But it wasn't the same.

_I need to stop coming here the memories are to painful_

_**Hell yeah girl, it's the past put it all behind you **_

_But-_

_**No buts girl, its time to give other people a chance **_

_Like who? _Sakura smirked at this point. There was hardly anyone else so inner Sakura would have a hard time finding someone, or so she thought.

_**Well there's: Lee, Kiba, Shino, Sai and Gara-**_

_Gara no way!!_

_**Just think about it girl.**_

At that point Naruto found her,

"Come on Sakura-Chan Grandmas got an A-ranked mission for us!"Naruto shouted, enthusiastic as ever .Sakura turned to him with a fake smile on her face, "Coming Naruto" she called. Naruto smiled sadly when he saw her fake cheerfulness "_You better come back, or our cherry blossom will wilt away…Sasuke"_

_--_

The boy/man in question sneezed. He was on his way back to certain death he was sure but if it meant being with his family again;

_**The only reason you're going back is because you miss a certain pink haired girl.**_

Dam his inner.

_Shut up_

_**Forever the cold hearted bastard I see **_

Sasuke let out a low growl

_**Ok ok I'm shutting up **_

Sasuke smirked, oh yeah he still had it. (A/N In this story there is no team Hebi)

However it was true Sasuke missed Konoha, he missed the brother he never had, the man who had taken the place of his father and of course he missed a certain girl.

So taking all the knowledge that Ororchimaru taught him he killed his perverted sensei and journeyed back to Konoha in the hope of being reunited with his family. But that was 2 months ago and now as he stood in front of the gates he, was scared.


	2. Memories

A/N I don't know if you liked the first chapter much, but I decided to do a second one to help me get to grips with writing fo

A/N I don't know if you liked the first chapter much, but I decided to do a second one to help me get to grips with writing for my SATS

So here it is:

--

Sasuke stepped into Tsunade office. Everything had been silent, there was no hyperactive blonde to hit then hug him. No fan girls. Nothing just quiet no one had spoken as he had been led through the village. They just starred. He had even seen the old Rookie 9 and Team Gai, but they just took one look and turned away, the only one who didn't was Hinata who just looked at him sadly.

Tsunade's office was a mess, but she still managed to see him enough to send a death glare. Currently she was scanning a piece of paper.

"You got of lightly," This statement startled Sasuke; it wasn't what he had been expecting.

"While you have been away Naruto and Sakura have been campaigning so that if you ever come back and have severed all ties to Orichmaru you will have 1 month probation"

Sasuke felt a wave of gratitude towards his old teammates; they never stopped believing in him. Since you're old house is uninhabitable you will have to live with Naruto and Sakura…" Sasuke tuned out at this point, his Sakura was living with Naruto! It was impossible. "Where are they?" his question startled the Hokage, who sensed the deadly aura surrounding the shinobi.

_Well this is interesting I would say the Uchiha has a soft spot for my apprentice._

"They are on a mission and won't be back till next week"Tsunade answered.

Sasuke looked around his old friend's flat .The first thing he checked out were the bedrooms, just to make sure that Naruto and Sakura didn't sleep together. Relived to find they didn't, he looked round the house to see what it was like. In the Kitchen he became even more relieved to find a reminder on the fridge that said:

Naruto

Remember to stock up the fridge

Thanks bro

Sakura

So they were brother and sister, Sasuke let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. There were pictures all around the place. Loads of the rookie nine and Gais Team along with some of Sakura and Ino, Neji and Tenten kissing , Ino and Shikamaru kissing, Naruto and Hinata kissing( a lot of kissing I no it was just to establish the pairs) and one of Sakura and his replacement Sai. Then the rest were either Naruto and just Sakura, sometimes with Kakashi. But the one in the middle caught his eye it was their team photo.

Hope u like it


End file.
